True love: forever reunited WE
by Liss1357
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN.Diez años despues de que Will se vaya para ser capitan del Holandes, la maldicion se rompio y el esta en casa con Elizabeth y su hijo para bien. ¿Que aventuras se vera envuelta esta familia, con, por supuesto,Capitán Jack Sparrow? Un fic WE por supuesto
1. Chapter 1

**_Esta historia no me pertenece, su autora original es Kchann88._**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Walt Disney y de Kchann88._**

**_-Liss1357_**

* * *

Elizabeth Turner se despertó con un sobresalto debido al sol de la mañana que entraba por la ventana de su pequeña, pero cómoda casa. Había dormido apenas un parpadeo la noche anterior. Diez años. Habían pasado diez años desde el día en que había sido obligada a ver el amor de su vida navegar lejos en el Holandés Errante, diez años desde que había visto su sonrisa reconfortante, diez años que no había sido capaz de besar sus labios o qué la haya sostenido en sus fuertes brazos. No sabía si el tiempo pasaba más rápidamente en el mundo más allá de éste, pero de cualquier forma, diez años era mucho tiempo.

Salió lentamente de la cama y miró por la ventana que daba al mar, y el lugar donde se había despedido de Will. The Empress estaba atracado allí, con las velas rojas ondeando al viento. Tai Huang y la tripulación la había dejado poco después de la salida de Will. Habían vuelto a Singapur, pero le dijeron que se quedara con el barco, porque después de todo, ella era todavía capitana y Reina de los Piratas. Abrió la ventana y escuchó los ruidos de la mañana en pequeña ciudad en la que residía. Había pensado regresar a Port Royal, pero ella simplemente no se atrevía a hacerlo. Necesitaba Will a su lado antes de que pudiera enfrentar todos esos recuerdos, recuerdos del tiempo en que ella y Will estaban juntos, los recuerdos de su padre, recuerdos de James y los recuerdos de una vida que casi no podía creer alguna vez existió. Debido a que ella era una mujer muy educada, había tomado un empleo como institutriz con el fin de ganar dinero. Se puso la bata y se movió por el pasillo y abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación del otro ocupante de la casa, el hijo de ella y Will, William Turner tercero, o como ella lo llamaba, Willy. Ella lo miró, con el corazón rebosante de amor a la vista de su forma de dormir.

El era perfecto en todos los sentidos para ella, y se parecía mucho a su padre a esa edad. A Elizabeth le encantaba ser madre, y tener a su hijo cerca de ella durante los últimos años la había ayudado a salir adelante. Willy era un ser vivo, el recordatorio del amor que ella y Will compartieron. Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos cuando pensaba en lo mucho que su marido se había perdido: se había perdido los primeros pasos de Willy, su primera palabra, cuando estaba aprendiendo a leer. Se había perdido incluso de enseñarle la canción de los piratas. Simplemente no era justo. Tampoco era justo que él tuviera que salir apenas 24 horas después de que se había casado. El destino puede ser cruel, pensó, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Pero podría haber sido mucho peor, se dijo. Si Jack Sparrow no hubiera ayudado a Will a apuñalar el corazón y a convertirse en el capitán del Holandés, entonces se perdería para siempre. Con la muerte como alternativa, tomaría los 10 años.

"Willy", dijo en voz baja mientras le tocaba el hombro. "Es hora de despertar."

Los ojos marrones oscuros del muchacho se abrieron al instante. Él sabía que día era hoy, y parecía que no había dormido mucho. Elizabeth le había dicho a Willy la historia de su padre por lo menos un millón de veces en sus nueve años, pero nunca se cansó de ella. Le encantaba hablar de Will a su hijo, y él siempre pedía escuchar historias de él antes de irse a la cama. Willy era un niño feliz, pero Elizabeth sabía que él nunca estaría completo hasta que conociera a su padre, y había muchas noches en que ella había secado las lágrimas de su niño por extrañar al padre que no había conocido todavía.

"Buenos días mamá", dijo, sentándose con un bostezo, con su pelo castaño claro despeinado por el sueño. "¿Papá viene hoy? Tu dijiste que estaría aquí hoy, al atardecer."

Elizabeth sonrió, abrazando a su hijo. "Él va a estar aquí Willy, puedo sentirlo."

"Eso espero", dijo Willy, devolviéndole su abrazo. "Quiero conocerlo más que nada. ¿Es realmente el capitán de un barco?"

"Sí lo es", dijo Elizabeth en la voz juguetona que a menudo adoptaba a la hora de contar sus historias a su hijo. "William Turner, el capitán del Holandés Errante".

"¿Pero él no tendrá que salir de nuevo, verdad?" Willy le preguntó preocupado, sus ojos muy abiertos. "No quiero que se vaya. Sé que él tenía que ir a hacer el trabajo del que me hablaste antes, pero se puede quedar, ¿no?"

Una mezcla de lágrimas felices y tristes llenaron los ojos de Elizabeth una vez más. "No mi amor, no tendrá que salir de nuevo. Puede quedarse. Para siempre ".

3333333333333

El capitán William Turner estaba en la cubierta del Holandés Errante jugueteando alrededor, sin saber qué hacer. Habían pasado diez años desde que había visto a su amada esposa, y lo habían conducido casi a la locura. Si no hubiera sido por la compañía de su padre, él probablemente habría ido al límite. Era casi el amanecer en este mundo, lo que significaba que era casi la puesta de sol en el mundo de los mortales y casi la hora para que el resplandor verde apareciera, y para que él pueda reunirse con Elizabeth, finalmente el momento había llegado. El recuerdo de su último encuentro pasó por la cabeza, lo destrozo el tener que irse, menos de 24 horas después de haberse casado. Se preguntó lo que había hecho ella en los últimos años. Tal vez había navegado en el Empress? Él sonrió. Su esposa, la Reina de los Piratas. Él sintió una mano suave pero desgastada en su hombro.

"Will," dijo la voz de su padre, el hombre que había llegado a conocer durante la última década. "¿Estás listo?"

Will sonrió. Se había acercado tanto a su padre en los últimos años, y sentía un vínculo muy fuerte con él. "He estado listo desde que me fui", dijo con sinceridad Will. "Pero estoy un poco nervioso. ¿Qué pasaría si, por alguna razón, la maldición sigue, y yo estoy condenado a esto para siempre?"

"Eso no pasara", dijo su padre serio. "Elizabeth estará allí esperando. Ya lo sabes."

"Yo lo sé en mi corazón", admitió Will. "Pero que pasa si Calipso aparece y me dice que tengo que mantener mi trabajo. ¿Qué pasa si no hay capitán?"

"Va a haber", dijo Bootstrap con un tono serio. "Estoy seguro de que Calipso ya tiene a alguien en mente."

Will estaba a punto de responder cuando Calipso apareció de repente en la cubierta, en forma de Tía Dalma.

"Tengo a alguien en mente", respondió ella con esa voz peculiar. "Pero tu tiempo en el holandés ha terminado William Turner. He visto a tu mujer desde lejos, y se ha mantenido fiel a ti. Pero por ahora," dijo en un tono críptico: "Será mejor que te despidas de su padre."

Se dio la vuelta, sorprendido, mientras sus ojos se posaron en el hombre que había llegado a significar mucho para él, el que había sido su amigo y confidente durante esa década. "¿Pensé que ibas a venir a tierra conmigo?"

Bootstrap le dedicó una sonrisa agridulce. "Hijo, la vida ha sido muy dura para mí, he estado no-muerto, enviado al fondo del océano en un cañón, y casi me convierto en una lapa por este barco, he sido maldecido dos veces, y por no mencionar que yo era un pirata, que no es muy fácil para el cuerpo. "

"Pero..." protestó Will. "¿Por qué no vienes?"

"Calipso me ha dicho que es tiempo para irme", dijo Bootstrap. "Y la verdad sea dicha, yo lo sabía antes de que me lo dijera. Mi muerte sólo ha sido retrasada por estar en el mundo inmortal contigo. No cambiaría estos últimos años contigo para nada Will," dijo con sinceridad. "Pero ahora es tiempo de irme. Una vez que vayas a la orilla voy a volver al otro lado y ver lo que me espera allí. Yo podría haber ayudado a transportar a los muertos en los últimos años, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que hay en esa lado. Siempre ha estado en mi sangre morir en el mar. "

A pesar de sí mismo Will sintió las lágrimas picando sus ojos. Bootstrap le envolvió en un abrazo. "Te voy a extrañar padre. Pero espero verte en el otro lado algún día".

"No demasiado pronto, espero", respondió Bootstrap con una risita.

"Se volverán a ver", dijo Calipso con su acento extraño. "Todo el mundo se reúne en el otro lado algún día".

Sólo unos minutos más tarde, el destello verde apareció y Will se encontraba en el mundo mortal una vez más. Entonces sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho que no había sentido en diez años, su corazón latía. Él sonrió, podía ver a Elizabeth desde aquí. Se sentía tan bien ahora que no se podía poner en palabras y apenas podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo realmente. Junto a Elizabeth sin embargo, vio otra figura.

"¿Quién es ese?", se preguntó en voz alta.

"Bueno", dijo su padre. "Tengo que decir que se parece mucho a ti, incluso desde aquí. Creo que ese es tu hijo", dijo, mientras le ponia la mano en el hombro de Will.

Su boca se abrió, y su corazón latía con fuerza, cosa que todavía se sentía extraño. ¿Su hijo? ¿Será posible? No tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre esto, debido a que el holandés estaba casi en la orilla. Se volvió hacia su padre por última vez.

"Te amo papá", dijo sin rodeos, sabiendo que ahora no era el momento para contener cualquier cosa.

"Yo también te amo, hijo", respondió Bootstrap dándole a su hijo un último abrazo, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. "Y nunca olvidare lo orgulloso que estoy de ti. Da mi amor a Elizabeth y a mi nieto", dijo en voz baja.

"Lo haré," respondió Will mientras abrazaba a su padre con fuerza.

"Ve a estar con tu familia Will," dijo Bootstrap. "Has esperado lo suficiente. Te veré en el otro lado algún día".

"En el otro lado", dijo Will asentía.

"Adiós William Turner", dijo Calipso, que todavía tenia esa extraña sonrisa en su rostro. "Te doy las gracias por llevar a cabo tu deber correctamente."

Will asintió con la cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Por fin, su pie golpeó la arena. Él estaba fuera del holandés para siempre.

333333333333333333

Las horas pasaban demasiado lentamente para Elizabeth y Willy. Ellos se ocuparon de su día, tratando de hacer las cosas que ayudaran a que el tiempo pase más rápido y disminuir su aprehensión, pero fue en vano. Finalmente sin embargo, llegó el momento, y cuando casi era la puesta de sol, se dirigían hacia la costa. Willy caminó un poco por delante de Elizabeth, cantando.

"Saqueamos, robamos, sin nada importar, todos brindando yo-ho yo-ho, yo-ho pirata siempre ser. Hurtos, estafas, toma lo que hay todos brindando yo-ho yo-ho, yo-ho pirata siempre ser..." Se calló, parándose en el borde de la colina y mirando hacia el atardecer.

Elizabeth estaba a su lado, coloco su brazo alrededor de sus delgados hombros. El veía con optimismo hacia ella, y ella trató de darle una expresión tranquilizadora. La verdad era, sin embargo, apenas podía respirar y el corazón le latía con fuerza en su pecho, lo que le hizo mirar por encima, al cofre a su lado que aun contenía el corazón de Will. A medida que el sol estaba cada vez más bajo, aún podía oír los latidos de su corazón. Por último, el sol se ocultó detrás del horizonte y su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta. Ella sintió a Willy moverse incluso más cerca de ella, esperando. Entonces, ahí estaba, el rayo verde. De repente, ella no pudo oír los latidos del corazón de Will en el cofre.

¿Podría estar pasando esto? ¿Era verdad que él regresaba a su familia para siempre? Y entonces lo vio; velas en el horizonte. El holandés estaba navegando en la costa, y en lo alto de la jarcia pudo ver una figura con un pañuelo y una camisa de color blanco puro, sonriendo, Will. Ella se quedó sin aliento, una sonrisa se formo en su cara mientras Willy miró hacia ella con una sonrisa insegura en su adorable rostro.

"Mamá, ¿es papá?" -preguntó con entusiasmo. "¿Es realmente él?

"Sí, así es Willy", respondió ella mientras lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas. "Es él".

"¡Vamos!" dijo mientras agarraba su mano y la llevaba por la ladera de la playa. "Vamos a ir a su encuentro".

Elizabeth corrió a su lado y notó una extraña figura que apareció en el holandés, mientras golpeaba la costa, era Tía Dalma, o como ahora se la conocía, Calipso. Ella le lanzó a Elizabeth una triste, pero misteriosa sonrisa, y Will asintió con la cabeza hacia ella al bajar del barco. Se dio cuenta de que Bootstrap estaba en cubierta también y él asintió con la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa amable. Ella estaba demasiado distraída, para preguntarse ahora acerca de lo que sería su destino. El minuto de que el pie de Will chocara con el suelo, el holandés y Calipso desaparecieron, en busca de un nuevo capitán. Se izo completamente silencio por un momento y Will y Elizabeth Turner se miraron a los ojos, todavía a varios metros el uno del otro. Se detuvo un momento, disfrutando la vista del uno del otro. Elizabeth notó que Will miró rápidamente a Willy, una sonrisa sorprendido, pero feliz en su cara. El silencio se rompió pronto.

"Elizabeth!" Will gritó en voz estrangulada, emocional mientras corría hacia ella.

"Will!" -gritó Elizabeth en voz alta, lágrimas ahogando su voz cuando también empezó a correr.

Finalmente se reunieron y chocaron con los brazos del otro, sus caras estaban húmedas por las lágrimas saladas. Will tiró de ella hacia él, apretándola con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien se la llevara sin previo aviso. Elizabeth apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón en su interior una vez más.

"Will ..." dijo en un medio sollozo. "Will, estás aquí, por fin estás aquí. Cómo te he echado de menos."

"Estoy aquí", dijo con esa voz dulce y profunda que había echado mucho de menos. "Nunca te dejaré de nuevo. Nunca." Su voz tembló, pero Elizabeth sabía que él nunca había pronunciado una declaración que significara más para él. Se besaron, y fue el más cariñoso, más apasionado beso que habían compartido alguna vez, porque se habían visto obligados a esperar tanto tiempo para tenerlo. "Te he echado mucho de menos, mi Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sonrió en el pecho de Will mientras le acariciaba el pelo. "Will," dijo ella con suavidad, mientras se separaban, sin poder apartar los ojos de la cara del otro, como si esto fuera demasiado bueno para ser verdad. "Hay alguien que quiere conocerte. Willy", dijo ella delicadamente mientras le tendia la mano. "Ven aquí para conocer a tu padre."

Will miró a su mujer y luego al chico frente a él. Parecía tener un poco más de nueve años de edad, y se parecía mucho a el. "¿Este es nuestro hijo?" pregunto, nuevas lágrimas viniendo a sus ojos color café espresso. "¿Este es nuestro hijo?" -repitió, casi sin poder creerlo.

"Sí", confirmó Elizabeth en un tono cordial. "Este es nuestro hijo, William Turner tercero. O como yo le llamo, Willy".

Instantáneamente levanto al chico en el aire, abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho. "Willy..." dijo, con los ojos cerrados mientras sostenía a su hijo aún más cerca. "Mi niño, mi bendición. Nunca te dejaré de nuevo. Te lo prometo con todo mi corazón. Soñé que podrías estar aquí", dijo, y lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas.

"Papa", respondió Willy con una voz suave. "Oh papá, Te amo", dijo mientras colocaba sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Will y apretó a su padre cerca de él.

"Te amo demasiado, mi hijo", dijo Will, la palabra que sonaba extraña pero agradable en su lengua. "Te amo tanto."

Will puso al pequeño Willy de nuevo en el suelo, y Elizabeth notó que ninguno de los dos podía dejar de sonreír, ambos con sus ojos húmedos.

"Papá, papá!" Willy exclamó el minuto sus pies tocaron el suelo. "¿Me das un paseo sobre tus hombros? Por favor!" Rogó, sacando el labio inferior, una táctica que siempre funciono en su madre.

"Por supuesto Willy", respondió Will con voz cordial mientras levantaba su hijo sobre sus hombros. "Aquí vamos!" Willy se echó a reír cuando su padre empezó a caminar.

Elizabeth sonrió, y Will alargó su mano y la apretó con fuerza, mientras mantenía una mano en los pies de Willy para que no se cayera. "Estoy en casa", dijo Will en voz baja, tan eufórico que no sabía qué hacer.

"Sí," dijo Elizabeth, su alma se sentía tan viva con él a su lado. "Tú estás en casa. Para siempre."

En este punto, Willy comenzó a cantar la canción del pirata, una vez más, y le rogó a sus padres a unirse a él. Y así lo hicieron, los Turner caminaban a su casa cantando.

"¡Yo ho, yo ho, un pirata siempre ser!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Esta historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kchan88 y a Walt Disney, yo solo traduzco.**_

* * *

Capítulo 2: Poniendose al día

Unos minutos después de su maravillosa reunión, la familia Turner estaba finalmente en casa. Elizabeth había mostrado a su esposo la pequeña y encantadora casa en la que ella y Willy habían estado viviendo, y los tres se sentaron en el sofá de la sala de estar. Will estaba en el medio, con Willy sentado casi encima de él, mirándolo con adoración en sus ojos marrones. Elizabeth se sentó casi tan cerca, sus manos sosteniendo las suyas, casi con miedo de dejarlo ir. Will no podía dejar de tener una sonrisa en su cara. Finalmente, después de todos estos años, él podría estar aquí con su familia.

"Willy", dijo Will, amando como suena el nombre de su hijo. "¿De dónde sacaste ese sombrero?"

"Mamá me lo dio", respondió Willy, sin poder dejar de mirar a su padre. "Es mi sombrero de pirata. Mamá dijo que me queda."  
Will miró a su esposa, con una ceja levantada, divertido.

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth dijo inocentemente. "Así es."

"Parece que tu madre te ha contado muchos cuentos de piratas," dijo Will con una sonrisa. "¿Te gustan los piratas Willy?"

Willy asintió con seriedad. "Por supuesto que sí papá!" , exclamó. "¡Tu eres un pirata!"

Will sacudió la cabeza, temblando de risa. "Lo soy, ¿verdad?" él preguntó, divertido. "¿Y cómo lo sabes?"

"Mamá me dijo", dijo Willy. "¡Ella me dijo todas las historias! Me contó cómo conocieron al Capitán Jack Sparrow y fuiste a salvarla de Barbossa, y me contó cómo le salvaste la vida al Capitán Jack, y cómo luchaste contra el Kraken, y Davy Jones, ¡y cómo ambos lucharon juntos con todo tipo de piratas de todo el mundo! "respondió Willy, con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

"Ah," dijo Will en tono travieso. "¿Y tu madre te dijera que fue elegida Reina de los Piratas?"

"Sí", dijo Willy, apenas capaz de contener su emoción. "Ella me dijo eso. Y me dijo que tu eras el capitán de un barco."

"Lo era," dijo Will, con un poco de tristeza en su voz. Sintió a Elizabeth apretar su mano cariñosamente. "Yo era el capitán del Holandés Errante. Mira Willy, tuve que ayudar a las personas que murieron en el mar a encontrar su camino para que no se pierdan. ¿Entiendes?"

"Creo que sí", dijo Willy, frunciendo el ceño en concentración. "Yo sabía que tenías que hacer ese trabajo durante diez años. Pero ahora estás en casa para siempre, ¿verdad?"

"Sí", respondió Will mientras abrazaba al muchacho una vez más. "Estoy en casa para siempre."

Con estas palabras, miró a Elizabeth, su corazón martillando en la mera visión de ella en frente de él. Él la admiró por un momento, pensando que se había vuelto aún más hermosa en el momento en que se había ido. La maternidad había puesto un nuevo brillo a su cara. Su devoción a Willy era evidente.

"¿Papá?" preguntó Willy, sacarlo de su trance. "¿Me cuentas un cuento?

"Por supuesto", dijo con entusiasmo. "¿Qué te gustaría escuchar?"

"¿Cuando tú y mamá conocieron a Jack Sparrow y cómo lucharon contra los piratas esqueleto?!Esa es mi favorita!" dijo William, arrastrándose hasta el regazo de su padre.

"Está bien," dijo Will, sonriendo hacia su hijo. Comenzó la historia, y antes de que hubiera llegado hasta la parte de la épica batalla con los piratas esqueleto, se dio cuenta de que Willy se había quedado dormido en su regazo.

"¿No le dije bien la historia?" preguntó preocupado Will. "¿Estaba aburrido?"

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Elizabeth con un movimiento de cabeza. "¿No has visto cómo le brillaban los ojos mientras le contabas la historia? Estaba cansado de toda la emoción. Se duerme todo el tiempo cuando le cuento cuentos antes de dormir. Déjame ponerlo en la cama", dijo estirando los brazos hacia el.

Will no hizo ningún movimiento para entregar a su hijo, y guardó silencio durante un momento. "¿Puedo ponerlo yo en la cama?" -preguntó en un susurro casi infantil, con los ojos mirando el rostro dormido de su hijo.

Las lágrimas surgieron de los ojos de Elizabeth, una vez más, cuando oyó la leve melancolía en la voz de su marido, como si se sintiera terriblemente culpable por no haber sido capaz de llevar a su hijo en la cama antes. "Ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo, por supuesto que puedes ponerlo en la cama", dijo en un tono suave.

"Gracias," dijo Will mientras tomaba al niño en sus brazos y lo llevó a su pequeño dormitorio.

Elizabeth siguió a su marido al dormitorio de Willy y observó cuidadosamente como apartó las mantas y delicadamente metió a Willy entre ellas, colocando las mantas en su pequeño cuerpo. Le quitó el amado sombrero a Willy y lo puso sobre su mesa de noche. Él amorosamente le quitó el pelo de la frente de Willy y la besó. "Te amo Willy," Elizabeth oyó susurrar al niño dormido antes de que se volviera hacia ella, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"Es hermoso", dijo Will en voz baja. "Puedo verte en él."

"Yo puedo verte en él también", contestó Elizabeth. "Se ve igual que tú. Él ha sido una bendición, yo te lo puedo decir. Su presencia me ha ayudado mucho durante estos últimos diez años. Es como que si hubieras dejado un pedazo de ti detrás." Levantó la mirada hacia él, deleitándose con el hecho de que tenía tantos días por venir, donde ella sería capaz de poner los ojos en él. Ella había mantenido una foto de él en su mente durante todos estos años, y ahora no tenía que hacer eso, podía ver la cosa real.

"Tenemos mucho que hablar", respondió Will, "Tanto para ponerse al día".

"Así es", dijo Elizabeth. "Pero tenemos para siempre para hacerlo. Es tan maravilloso saber que tu no tienes que salir nunca más. Saber que puedo despertar cada mañana para ver tu cara", continuó ella, con voz sentida.

"Es como estar en el cielo". Estuvo de acuerdo Will "Mientras tanto tengo que ir acostumbrándome a caminar sobre la tierra, se siente tan extraño después de haber estado en un barco oscilante durante diez años".

"Me imagino que tomará algún tiempo para acostumbrarse," se rió Elizabeth. "Si te caes yo sólo voy a fingir que no me di cuenta."

"Está bien," dijo Will, con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su hermoso rostro. "Me parece bien".

Los dos caminaron hacia la cocina, donde Elizabeth le puso en frente a cada uno una taza de té, por lo cual Will estuvo muy agradecido, por que no había tenido una buena taza de té en un tiempo tan largo.

"¿Qué has hecho durante todos estos años?" -le preguntó con curiosidad. "Yo vi a la Emperatriz anclado en la orilla. ¿Has estado navegando?"

"Un poco", respondió Elizabeth mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té. "Estaba navegando por los primeros meses después de que te fuiste porque el mar era tan tranquilizador para mí. Pero entonces descubrí que estaba embarazada de Willy y regrese a la isla. Tomé un puesto como institutriz en una familia acomodada justo al final de el camino".

"¿Cómo era?" preguntó Will. "¿Son buenas personas?"

"Mucho", dijo Elizabeth con honestidad. "Ellos no hacían muchas preguntas sobre mi pasado, pero sabían que era muy educada y por eso me contrataron. Ofreció un buen ingreso, eso es lo importante."

"Pero no me digas que no has estado navegando desde Willy nació," dijo Will, una ceja levantada. "Lo hiciste, ¿verdad?"

"Me conoces demasiado bien, William Turner," dijo Elizabeth juguetonamente. "Sí, he estado navegando desde entonces. Desde que Willy tenía unos tres años hemos salido en _The empress_ durante los meses de verano, cuando los niños estaban fuera de sus lecciones."

"Unas vacaciones de verano en un barco pirata", reflexionó Will con una sonrisa. "Sólo en nuestra familia. ¿Tu le enseñaste lecciones a Willy también?", Will le preguntó.

"Sí. Él toma sus lecciones junto con los hijos de mi jefe, y se lleva bien con ellos, realmente bien", dijo Elizabeth. "Él es un chico inteligente."

"Lo parece", respondió Will. "¿Has visto u oído de Jack en absoluto?", Will le preguntó.

Esto provoco que Elizabeth le rodara los ojos. "Nos hemos encontrado con él un par de veces durante los veranos, cuando hemos salido a navegar, y él vino por aquí un par de veces para comprobar que estemos bien, lo cual era bastante amable de su parte. Él ha estado extrañamente servicial. Pero ha pasada un año desde que lo vimos por última vez. "

"¿Sigue con sus payasadas habituales?" Will le preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"ciertamente" dijo Elizabeth con un movimiento de cabeza. "Siempre corriendo, metiéndose en algún lío. Barbossa se fue con la Perla poco después de que te fuiste, me dijo, pero Jack se las arregló para conseguirlo de vueta. Si él será capaz de mantenerlo es otra cuestión."

Will se echó a reír, tomando el último trago de su té. "Jack Sparrow siempre será el mismo, según parece. Al menos en la mayoría de las formas", dijo con cariño.

Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza, recordando de pronto algo que ella había tenido la intención de preguntar desde que había llegado. "Will," dijo cuidadosamente, "Yo vi a tu padre a bordo del holandés, pero él no vino a tierra. ¿Qué ha sido de él?"

Will suspiró, todavía un poco triste por lo sucedido. "Va de nuevo al otro lado. Dijo que su vida se había prolongado por más al estar en el holandés conmigo. Era su hora de irse. Pero él fue el que me permitió seguir estos diez años sin ti."

"Estoy triste porque tenía que irse", dijo Elizabeth con sinceridad. "Pero sé que murió feliz, porque pudo pasar esos últimos años contigo".

"Sí," dijo Will. "Él estaba feliz. Pero lo voy a extrañar. Mi trabajo habría sido mucho más difícil de tratar sin su compañía. A veces ves cosas en el fin del mundo que no quieres ver."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Elizabeth, puso atención en lo que estaba diciendo, esta era la primera vez que había hablado de sus experiencias en el mundo inmortal.

"Yo tenía que transportar a la gente que yo sabía eran demasiado jóvenes para haber muerto", dijo tristemente. "Los niños, los jóvenes y las mujeres, las familias aún enteras. Siempre eran los que no querían admitir que habían fallecido. Siempre era la gente más vieja la que parecía más en paz. Siempre he tratado de consolar a los que parecían molestos, pero a veces simplemente no había nada que pudiera consolarlos. "Él terminó de hablar, con los hombros ligeramente caídos, pareciendo un poco derrotado.

"Puedo asegurarte una cosa Will," dijo Elizabeth amablemente mientras se movía a abrazarlo. "Nunca ha habido un capitán más solidario en ese buque en toda su existencia."

"Encontré James Norrington allí", dijo tranquilamente mientras regresaba a su abrazo. "Él te envía sus saludos."

Elizabeth se echó hacia atrás, sorprendida. "¿Te encontraste con James? ¿Estaba bien?"

Will asintió. "Hablamos durante un buen rato, y él me dijo que estaba en paz. Murió para ayudarte a ti y al lado que finalmente se dio cuenta al que se debería de haber unido. Era un poco raro entre él y mi padre, pero Norrington entendió que mi padre no tenía control sobre sus acciones en ese tiempo. "

"Estoy contenta de saber que estaba en paz", dijo Elizabeth, muy aliviada. "¿Él te pregunto cómo llegaste a ser capitán del Holandés?"

"Lo hizo", respondió Will. "Le dije que todo había resultado en el final, y que tu y yo nos habíamos casado finalmente. Arreglamos todas nuestras viejas diferencias, y expresó su confianza en que tu estarías aquí cuando volviera."

"Y aquí estuve", dijo Elizabeth mientras besaba su frente. "Tu no tenias que dudar de que iba a estar aquí cuando fuera tiempo de que regresaras a casa. Te amo Will, más que a mi propia vida."

"Yo también te amo", dijo Will, sus ojos brillando mientras decía esto. "Y nunca he dudado de ti pero fue agradable oír a alguien decir esas palabras, me ayudó a mantener el hecho de que mi regreso era algo que con el tiempo iba a pasar, en vez de algo que existía en mi imaginación."

Después de que ambos terminaran su té volvieron a entrar en su dormitorio, y mientras Elizabeth se puso el camisón, Will vio un segundo armario y lo abrió para encontrar el conjunto de ropa allí.

"¿De dónde provienen estos?" -preguntó, interesado.

"Bueno, yo sabía que iba a venir a casa", dijo Elizabeth, ruborizándose ligeramente, "Así que hace unas semanas fui y compré un par de cosas para ti. Tu necesitas ropa para vestir, después de todo."

"De hecho", dijo Will, se cambio en un par de pantalones y una camisa de dormir antes de meterse en la cama junto a ella. Abrió los brazos y ella se subió a ellos con entusiasmo, amando la forma en que encajan perfectamente en torno a su figura. Ellos se miraron a los ojos, dos pares de ojos marrones mirando a los otros. ¡Oh, cómo había extrañado esto! Estaba tranquilo unos minutos hasta que Will volvió a hablar. "Te he echado mucho de menos Elizabeth", dijo, con la voz un poco temblorosa.

"Oh, Will, yo también te he echado de menos", dijo en respuesta. "He intentado tan duro ser fuerte en estos años, pero ha sido tan difícil a veces", admitió ella, moviéndose más cerca de él.

"Eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida, Elizabeth," dijo seriamente. "Has hecho cosas que ninguna otra mujer ha hecho nunca, y seguirá haciéndolo, que ha combatido valientemente contra sus enemigos, se convirtió en un señor pirata y capitán de un barco, y lo más importante de todo, has hecho un trabajo magnífico al criar a nuestro hijo. "

"Sí," dijo Elizabeth, "Pero hay una cosa que no he sido capaz de hacer; No he sido capaz de volver a Port Royal"

Will se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de contestar. "Eso es comprensible Elizabeth," dijo él, acariciándole el pelo sedoso. "Hay tantos recuerdos allí de tu padre y Norrington y los recuerdos de una vida diferente. Tal vez necesitas más tiempo antes de volver allí."

"Simplemente no podía volver allí sola", continuó Elizabeth. "Yo te quería conmigo cuando fuera. Pero yo he escrito a Andrew y Amelia, y nos hemos mantenido en un contacto bastante estable".

"¿En serio?" dijo Will, un poco sorprendido y sintiéndolo todavía, dijo que había los había echado mucho de menos. Elizabeth notó el cambio en su voz al instante.

"Will," dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. "No es tu culpa que no estuvieras aqu,í tu tenias que cumplir con su deber; Tu no tenías otra opción. Lo importante es que estás aquí con nosotros ahora.".

"Lo sé," respondió Will, suspirando. "Pero yo sólo odio que me he perdido todo esto. Me he perdido muchas cosas en la vida de Willy, me he perdido verte ser madre, me he perdido años de amistad con Andrew y Amelia, he incluso extrañé a Jack tratando de recuperar su barco por centésima vez. Sólo deseo que pudiera haber hecho algo para evitar todo esto. "

"Todos lo queremos", respondió Elizabeth. "Pero también sabemos que nada se podía hacer. Tu eres un hombre bueno y honorable, que has realizado la tarea a la que fuiste encargado como capitán del Holandés". Se detuvo un momento, como si tuviera miedo de pronunciar su próxima declaración. "Y eso es mejor que la alternativa que tenias," Dijo ella en voz baja, mirándolo a los ojos.

Will aspiró bruscamente, sorprendido. A pesar de que estos diez años han sido tan difíciles para los dos, era una buena alternativa que ser separados por la sentencia de muerte que Davy Jones había tratado de poner sobre él. Ella tenía razón. Ella tenía tanta razón. "Tu siempre te las arreglas para ponerme contento Elizabeth. ¿Cómo lo haces?"

"Porque te conozco", respondió Elizabeth con una sonrisa maliciosa, una reminiscencia de la niña traviesa que había conocido hacía tantos años en el viaje desde Inglaterra. "Conozco cada centímetro de ti hacia atrás y hacia adelante."

Will sonrió, su ánimo aumento cuando se inclinó para besar sus labios una vez más. "Sí", dijo. "Si lo haces."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Esta historia es una traducción, por lo cual no me pertenece, en cuanto a sus personajes, pertenecen a Walt Disney y a Kchann88**_

_**En verdad lamento mi tardanza en actualizar, pero perdí interés en esta historia, y se que no es excusa pero bueno.**_

_**Voy a estar actualizando una vez por semana, algunas veces hasta 2, pero eso es todo.**_

_**Si ven algún error en la traducción me dejan un review y me dicen donde esta ¿si? Yo lo corregiré lo mas pronto posible, los otros 2 capítulos anteriores ya tienen una mejor traducción :3**_

_**Lo mas seguro es que este actualizando viernes o fin de semana.**_

_**Creo que eso es todo así que solo me queda decir:**_

_**Disfruten su lectura :D**_

_**~Liss1357**_

* * *

Capítulo 3: La decisión

Elizabeth se despertó a la mañana siguiente con el delicioso aroma del desayuno proveniente de la cocina. Se incorporó lentamente y se estiró, cuando la golpeó, Will estaba aquí. Ella sería capaz de entrar en la cocina y ver su hermoso rostro sonriéndole y el pensamiento era tan emocionante que rápidamente se puso el abrigo y las zapatillas para la casa y casi corrió a la cocina. Finalmente, después de tantas mañanas en las que ella había deseado tan desesperadamente que él estuviera allí, ahora por fin estaba en casa. Caminó rápidamente por el pequeño pasillo y a través de la sala de estar, pero se detuvo en seco cuando llegó a la cocina, donde miro un espectáculo conmovedor, Will estaba junto a la estufa de leña agitando algo, y Willy se sentó en sus hombros, señalando cosas.

"¡Ten cuidado, papá!" Dijo mientras un poco de la grasa del tocino salto. "¡No dejes que te queme!"

"No te preocupes hijo," respondió Will, en sus ojos estaba un brillo que Elizabeth no había visto antes, el de un padre orgulloso. "No voy a dejar que me queme."

Elizabeth se adelantó un poco y el suelo crujió, alertando a su esposo e hijo de su presencia.

"Buenos días, mamá", dijo Willy alegremente, saludándola desde los hombros de Will. "¡Papa está cocinando el desayuno!"

"Puedo verlo", dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa, al ver que su hijo se había puesto la bandana de Will. "Parece que ustedes dos se levantaron antes que yo."

"Me desperté tan pronto como salió el sol," respondió Will, dijo mientras ponía a Willy cuidadosamente en el suelo. "Pero te veías tan tranquila que no podía soportar la idea de despertarte."

"Eso fue muy amable de tu parte", dijo Elizabeth mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso de buenos días. "Nunca duermo tanto, normalmente me levanto con la salida del sol en estos días."

"Todo el mundo necesita dormir en ocasiones," dijo mientras le devolvía el beso con entusiasmo. "Y, además, no estoy acostumbrado a dormir en una cama. Estoy acostumbrado a las hamacas. Probablemente me va a tomar un tiempo para dormir toda la noche. Así que pensé que podría hacer algo útil."

"Bueno, te lo agradezco mucho", dijo Elizabeth mientras se dirigía a la cocina para observar. "Tengo que decir que esto huele excelente. No sabía que podías cocinar tan bien, Sr. Turner."

"Bueno, Sra. Turner", dijo, devolviendo su comentario alegre, "Por lo que Willy me dice has llegado a ser una cocinera magnifica. Parece que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella tarde que quemaste toda ese montón de galletas en mi casa en Port Royal ".

"¡Mamá quemo un montón de galletas!" dijo Willy, con sus ojos muy abiertos. "Pero sus galletas son tan deliciosas!"

"He tenido mucha práctica desde ese día", rió Elizabeth. "Ahora que lo pienso, después del desayuno, tenemos que ir al mercado, nos faltan algunas cosas. Ah, y Willy?" dijo mientras abría la alacena para sacar algunos platos.

"¿Sí mamá?" -preguntó, todavía alrededor de los pies de Will.

"Bonita bandana". Esto trajo un montón de risas, de ambos Willy y su padre, y una vez que el desayuno estuvo listo, la familia se sentó a su primer desayuno juntos, cada uno de ellos dando gracias a Dios de que finalmente estaban juntos.

3333333333333333333333333333

Unas horas después, la familia estaba vestida y yendo hacia el mercado. Will se puso algunas de las nuevas prendas que Elizabeth había comprado para él, con su pelo recogido. Se quejó bastante de que se sentía desnudo sin su pañuelo, puesto que Willy se negó a quitárselo. Aún no se habían ido cuando Elizabeth había insistido en que limpiara sus botas, y Will se había reído, diciendo que él no había tenido un aspecto tan presentable en diez años.

"Te ves presentable de cualquier forma en que te pongas," Elizabeth había dicho con una sonrisa. "Sólo dije que necesitabas limpiarte las botas, pirata o no."

Los tres ahora caminaban con un paso fácil en el camino hacia el pequeño pueblo, con Will en el medio, con una mano sostenía la de Willy y con la otra sostenía la mano de su esposa. Rápidamente miró a Elizabeth, admirando la forma en que el sol del Caribe alcanzaba su pelo rubio. Sus ojos se dirigieron al vestido ligero que llevaba, y se le ocurrió que probablemente no se había puesto un corsé en diez años. Aunque Elizabeth seguía siendo y siempre será una dama, era una pirata en el corazón. Pero ella era su pirata.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Elizabeth cuando ella lo sorprendió mirándola. "¿Me veo extraña o algo?"

"No," dijo Will, guiñándole un ojo. "Te ves hermosa." Elizabeth se rió y juguetonamente le golpeó con la cadera. A medida que el pueblo salió a la vista, su corazón comenzó a martillar. Aunque la gente del pueblo había sido amable con ella, y había hecho algunos amigos, sabía que habían hablado de ella. Finalmente, podía demostrar que ella estaba diciendo la verdad, que su marido había regresado y estaba aquí para siempre. Sólo esperaba que la gente no mirara a Will de mala forma, ya que nunca fue su culpa tener que estar fuera durante esos diez años. No es que alguien sabía exactamente por qué se había ido, si hubiera tratado de decirles que su marido era el capitán del Holandés Errante, habrían pensado que era más extraño de lo que ya pensaban.

El mercado estaba inundado con personas en el momento en que llegaron allí, y cuando vieron el puesto de frutas, Willy soltó la mano de Will y corrió hacia el. La Sra. Connell, la señora que dirigía el puesto, era amiga de Elizabeth y de Willy y ella siempre le daba a Willy una manzana gratis cuando se acercaban al puesto.

Will vio a su hijo correr felizmente hasta el puesto de frutas y recibir una cálida bienvenida. Él, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco a unos metros del puesto, sorprendiendo a Elizabeth.

"¿Qué pasa Will?" cuestionó. "¿No quieres conocer a la señora Connell?"

"Pero Elizabeth, ¿qué va a pensar de mí?", dijo en un susurro. "¡He estado fuera durante diez años!"

"Como lo hemos discutido antes William," dijo Elizabeth en voz firme pero amable, "Eso no fue tu culpa; ¡tenías que hacer ese trabajo! La señora Connell, es una agradable señora ¡y yo le he dicho el hombre maravilloso que eres!, le vas a gustar. Y además, quiero presumirte ", dijo en tono de broma mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

Will entrecerró los ojos juguetonamente. "Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa manera", dijo con sarcasmo: "Supongo que es justo. Sé que ha sido difícil para ti tratar de explicar mi ausencia."

Elizabeth sonrió, su rostro iluminado. "Pensé que podrías verlo de esa manera. Vamos."

"Bueno, hola Elizabeth," dijo la señora Connell. "Es bueno verte de nuevo. ¿Y quién podría ser este joven apuesto?" -dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia Will.

"Este es mi marido y el padre de Willy, el capitán William Turner," dijo, tomando la mano de Will y tirando de él hacia delante.

"¡Oh!" -exclamó rápidamente la señora Connell. "Es un placer conocerlo al fin, señor Turner. Y capitán de un barco también, que agradable."

"Es un placer conocerla también", respondió Will cortésmente, haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar sus nervios mientras le besaba la mano delicadamente.

"¡Oh, qué caballero!" dijo la señora Connell. "Y puedo decir que el Sr. Turner ..."

"Llámeme Will", el intervino.

"Muy bien, entonces, Will. A lo que iba, Willy se parece mucho a ti. Es un parecido tan sorprendente", continuó la señora Connell con una sonrisa. "¿Estás emocionado de tener a tu padre a casa Willy?" -preguntó, mirando al niño de ojos brillantes que estaba mordiendo su manzana.

"¡Sí!" Willy dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza fervientemente. "Es tan bueno tener a papá aquí."

"Él llegó a casa ayer", dijo Elizabeth mientras se acercaba a Will, y él se puso el brazo inconscientemente sobre sus hombros. "Ha sido maravilloso tenerlo en casa."

"¿Y está en casa para siempre supongo?" -preguntó la señora Connell con curiosidad. "Sí, estoy en casa para siempre ahora," dijo Will, todavía amando el sonido de esas palabras.

Después de unos minutos más de conversación con la señora de buen corazón, la familia Turner hizo el resto de sus compras y se dirigió de vuelta a casa para guardar las provisiones. Algunos otros se habían detenido para hablar con Elizabeth y Willy, y conocido a Will. Algunos le habían dado miradas extrañas, pero la mayoría había sido lo suficientemente amable. Después de que terminaron de guardar las provisiones, el trío decidió ir a la playa por un rato, sólo para relajarse y estar juntos. Mientras tanto, Willy había arrojado sus zapatos y se fue a jugar en las olas, dando a Will y Elizabeth tiempo para hablar. Will se sentó, apoyado en una roca y Elizabeth contra él, apoyada en su pecho.

"He estado pensando Will," dijo ella, sus dedos trazando un patrón indescriptible en la arena. "Creo que es el momento de volver a Port Royal."

"¿Estás lista para eso Elizabeth?", le preguntó. "Si es así, estaré encantado de ir también."

"Estoy lista", respondió Elizabeth, tratando de tranquilizarse a sí misma y a Will. "Hay cosas que necesitan quedarse allí, y Andrew y Amelia tienen muchas ganas de vernos."

"Me imagino", dijo Will en una voz distante, como si estuviera recordando. "Pensé en ellos mientras estaba en el mar, pero casi había perdido la esperanza de que todavía nos creían vivos."

"Quería ir a visitarlos", dijo Elizabeth, cerrando los ojos y respirando el aire salado. "Pero había tantas barreras en el camino, por un lado no quería hacer frente a Port Royal sin ti, y por otro, sé que es un hecho que la East India Trading Company se ha apoderado de Port Royal casi completamente en la último década, y como luchamos abiertamente en contra de ellos, podría ser peligroso".

"Si podría", respondió Will con voz preocupada. "Pero, ¿y las cosas de tu padre?" -le preguntó con delicadeza, sin querer molestarla demasiado. "¿Qué ha pasado con eso?"

Le tomo un momento a Elizabeth para responder esa pregunta, a pesar de que había llegado a un acuerdo con la muerte de su querido padre en los últimos años, aún lo extrañaba mucho y deseaba muchísimo que él hubiera podido haber visto a su nieto. "Eso fue un asunto complicado", dijo Elizabeth con tristeza. "Beckett hizo ver a mi padre como un traidor a la corona debido a sus acciones para tratar de conseguir el corazón de Davy Jones, pero también porque los ciudadanos de Port Royal seguían siendo tan leales a él, ellos insistieron en darle un entierro apropiado. Andrew y Amelia ayudaron a recoger la casa, y almacenan lo que queda de las pertenencias de ambos, las suyas y las mías".

La sangre de Will hirvió al oír el nombre de Beckett. Incluso ahora, diez años después de todo lo que había sucedido, todavía tenía problemas para perdonar al hombre. Había conseguido lo que merecía, Will nunca olvidara la mirada en el rostro del miserable que había sido rodeado tanto por el Perla como por el Holandés. "Estoy contento de saber que tu padre consiguió el honor que se merecía, mi amor," dijo Will con sinceridad. "Sólo desearía que hubiera sobrevivido a toda esta confusión. Tu pasaste por tanto en un período tan corto de tiempo, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth se volvió hacia él, sus ojos aterrizaron en la pequeña cicatriz en su pecho. La trazó con el dedo y plantó un beso en el centro de ella, con una solitaria lágrima cayendo de su ojo. Ella se inclinó más cerca, solo queriendo escuchar sus latidos. "Has pasado por mucho tú también Will", dijo en voz baja. "Ambos lo hemos hecho. Hemos tenido que crecer y enfrentar tantas cosas desde aquel día cuando Beckett invadió nuestra boda, pero lo hicimos porque estamos destinados a estar juntos."

"Eso es muy cierto," dijo Will, inclinándose para darle un beso.

"¿Qué es cierto?" pregunto Willy, que acababa de llegar.

"¡Que tú eres el niño más tonto vivo!" Elizabeth dijo, levantándose de su lugar junto a Will y persiguiendo a Willy. Willy se rió alegremente mientras su madre lo perseguía, finalmente lo capturó en sus brazos y ambos cayeron al agua.

"¡Vamos, papá!" gritó Willy, todavía incapaz de detener su risa. "¡Ven a jugar!"

Se echó a reír y se levantó, quitándose rápidamente las botas. Corrió hacia el agua, aventando a su esposa y a su hijo de vuelta al agua.

"¡Esa fue una buena papá!" dijo Willy mientras se quitaba el pelo mojado de la cara. "Mamá dice que cuando eras pequeño, tu jugabas este juego. En un lugar llamado Port Royal."

"Si lo hicimos hijo," dijo Will. "Y tan pronto como tu madre, termine de enseñarles a ti y a los otros niños, viajaremos allí."

"¡¿En serio?!" preguntó Willy, claramente emocionado por la idea. "Siempre he querido ir a Port Royal, he escuchado tantas historias sobre él ¿Cuándo vamos?"

"Tomará alrededor de una semana para terminar las cosas aquí ¡y luego vamos a la mar!" respondió Elizabeth, la aventura en su tono.

"Espera un minuto," dijo Will mientras a escondidas y sin éxito intentaba conseguir el pañuelo de regreso de su hijo. "Si tu eres la capitana, ¿eso me convierte en el primer oficial?" -preguntó, desconcertado.

"Bueno, no se nos puede degradar, ¿verdad Capitán Turner?" dijo con picardía. "Te has acostumbrado a ser capitán de un barco, así que voy a ser tan amable de decir que hemos de ser co-capitanes de The Empress."

"Muy bien," dijo Will con una sonrisa mientras echaba agua en su dirección.

"¿Puedo ser el primer oficial?" pregunto Willy con súplica en sus ojos marrones.

"¡Aye Matey!" respondió Will con su mejor imitación de Barbossa, lo que provoco que Willy estallara en una carcajada, una vez más.

La familia Turner pasó el resto de la tarde de la misma manera, corriendo en el agua hasta que el sol se hubo puesto, y luego se retiraron a la cama, listos para comenzar a prepararse para su viaje a Port Royal en el plazo de una semana.


End file.
